


Pick Up Lines

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Matchmaker Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Self-Hatred, Self-Loathing, Swearing, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans - Freeform, Young Marauders, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, use of the word whore(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: Sirius has been trying to get Remus to admit his feelings for you ever since Sirius found out about your feelings for Remus. His methods, while annoying and a little cliche, produce wonderful results in the end.Xoxo
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Pick Up Lines

**“Wanna go manage some mischief together?”** Sirius asks as he slides onto the bench next to you for breakfast. You give him an odd look and wait for him to continue.

**“Cause I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”** He finishes with a wink. James and Peter both laugh along with Sirius, while you and Lily roll your eyes. Remus, however, merely grimaces and you see his hands curl into fists. You were used to Sirius’s stupid pick up lines. He had been doing it for the last month or so after he had found out about your crush on Remus. Sirius was convinced that if he flirted with you Remus would get jealous and reveal his feelings for you. Unfortunately, it has been a bust so far. 

“Still no, though I must admit your lines are getting better,” you tease. Sirius grabs his chest in fake shock, making both Lily and you laugh at him.

“Any ideas of what we should do today?” Remus asks in a strained voice. It was a rare Saturday where there was nothing official planned. No Quidditch, no Hogsmede, and thankfully none of you had any homework this weekend.

“Well, I was actually thinking we could go down by the lake and practice our dueling.” You answer as you reach for some fruit.

“That’s a great idea! Professor Walker said we would be starting dueling in class next week.” Lily agrees with a smile.

“I got dibs on you Evans,” James says with his signature smirk. Lily rolled her eyes but gave him a quick kiss anyway.

“I call dibs on dueling Y/L/N! Unless of course, Moony wants dibs?” Sirius asks, wiggling his eyebrows at Remus suggestively.

“Ouch!” Sirius exclaims, jerking his leg under the table.

“You ok Sirius?” You ask.

“Yeah, Sirius, you good?” Remus inquires with an unusually sharp edge to his voice.

“Yeah, I just bumped my shin on the table,” he grunts shooting Remus a glare. The rest of you resume eating not noticing the glaring contest Sirius and Remus are having with each other for the remainder of breakfast.

**———————————————————————-**

**_TIME SKIP TO BY THE LAKE_ **

“Alright, who wants to go first?” Lily asks looking around. You and Sirius volunteer to go first and you swear you see Remus throw Sirius another glare. But you shake it off, Remus was probably just annoyed at Sirius for some reason, Sirius did have a habit of pissing people off. 

_ It has nothing to do with you,  _ you tell yourself.

Sirius and you got into position and awaited Lily’s command to start. 

“1, 2, 3, GO!” Lily shouts. Both you and Sirius start firing off spells and curses at each other. You catch Remus’s eye at one point and he looks ready to kill Sirius, you hope Sirius’s flirting plan is working. But you try and erase that thought from your mind. There’s no way Remus liked you, he just couldn’t. 

**“Did you just use the stupefy charm or are you a natural stunner?”** Sirius flirts after shielding himself from your stupefy. You roll your eyes but then you hear a growl and pause.

“ENOUGH!” Remus shouts and charges over to you.

“I’m in love with you!” He admits, throwing his hands in the air. He turns on Sirius, with a look of absolute rage covering his face. “Happy now?! You’ve destroyed my friendship with Y/n!”

“Moony I didn’t mean to-“ Sirius starts, looking immediately regretful of his actions.

“Remus!” You shout making everyone stop and turn to you. Everyone except Remus who refuses to look at you and instead keeps his eyes trained on his shoes.

“Our friendship is not ruined. I love you too Remus. I have for years.” You say firmly.

“I know, I know-wait-WHAT?!” He exclaims finally looking at you.

“I love you too, you big goof,” you tease walking over to him and cupping his face with your hands, forcing him to keep his gaze on you.

“You don’t mean that,” he mutters, shrugging your hands off and turning to walk away.  _ No fucking way is he getting out of this _ .  _ You were going to talk about this one way or another. _

“Remus John Lupin!” You shout causing a few other students to look over before they look away again. Remus stops dead in his tracks and slowly turns to face you, eyeing you bewildered.

“Ooooh, Moony, you just got full named!” Sirius cackles.

“Watch Sirius Orion Black!” You shout back at him, making Remus smirk. Sirius shut up after that and he and the others walked off to give you and Remus some privacy.

“Remus, I love you. And yes I do mean it. I have been in love with you since our first year.” You say as you grab his hand in yours.

“Why don’t we go for a little walk? Get some privacy,” you suggest and he nods in reply. The two of you walk towards the Whomping Willow, where no one else was around. You look around quickly and once you are sure no one can see you, you transform into your Rabbit animagus and dart to the knob on the tree to stop the Willow from moving. Remus quickly follows you into the base of the tree and you release the knob once Remus is safely inside. You transform back into your human form and lead him to the Shrieking Shack.

“Remus, I mean it, I do love you.” You say once the two of you reach the main room

“Y/n, you can’t love me. You deserve so much better than me. I’m a monster…” he trails off, looking down ashamed.

“Remus, you are not a monster,” you reply softly. 

“Look at this room,” he says motioning to the rundown room.

“You are an incredible man. You are so much more than a werewolf. How can you not see that? You are a kindhearted man, incredibly brilliant, stunningly handsome, and so much more.”

“Y/n, you don’t understand. I’m a werewolf, our society is none too kind towards people like me. If you were with me you would face many of the same prejudices. They-they would say things, about you, about us-” you cut him off already knowing where he was going with this.

“Like werewolf whore?” You ask with an edge to your voice. 

After finding out about Remus’s condition you started researching anything and everything about werewolves. While werewolf relations had gotten better over the last couple of centuries, it still was archaic. Many people who were werewolves or associated with werewolves were discriminated against. Especially witches you were romantically involved with werewolves, many tabloids and bigots called them ‘werewolf whores’, amongst other things.

“Yes.” He growled, his hands forming into tight fists and his knuckles turning white.

“Remus, I don’t care! I know what they’ll say, I know what they’ll call me. And I don’t care! As long as I have you, the rest doesn’t matter.” You shout and he jerks his head up to look at you, his eyes looking much more golden than normal.

“I care! I don’t want you to go through that. I want to protect you.” He growled out.

“It’s not just your decision Remus! It’s my life too!”

“I’m not about to let you throw your life away for me!” He roared, looking angrier than you had ever seen him, though you could tell it wasn’t directed at you. He was angry with himself.

“I wouldn’t be. Remus, I’ve been in love with you since first year. I can’t imagine my life without you. A life without you isn’t worth living. Who cares what others think?! What matters is what we think! What we feel!” You shout back, refusing to back down on this.

“I won’t ruin your life.” He murmurs, you can see in his eyes he’s close to conceding. 

“You’re right, you won’t. Because you’re going to stop pushing me away. Give us a chance,” you plead. Remus lets out a sigh and starts pacing and you feel the tears well up in your eyes.  _ He’s going to reject me. He’s going to push me away. _

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Remus finally asks, turning back to you with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Yes,” you whisper, he’s on you in seconds. His large, rough hands on your face as his lips crash down upon yours.

“WOOHOO!” You hear a familiar voice whoop. Remus and you pull apart, slightly alarmed at the loud noise. Looking into the hallway you find Sirius and James hugging each other and jumping up and down, while Lily and Peter try to calm them down.

“Sorry,” Lily apologized when you looked at her. She smacked both James and Sirius on the arm to get them to stop and sent them both bone-chilling glares.  _ Those two are in for it, _ you giggle to yourself.

“So...you two, are you finally...together?” James asks after he breaks away from Sirius. You send Remus a questioning look.

“Yes, we are.” He confirms, tossing his arm around your shoulders and pulling you into him.

“Fucking finally!” Sirius exclaims launching himself at you and Remus for a bear hug.

“You’re going to take credit for this aren’t you?” Remus guesses after Sirius finally lets go of the two of you.

“I think I just might Moony!” He answers, a sly smile forming on his face.

“We’ll never hear the end of it will we?” You ask even though you already knew the answer.

“Never,” Sirius confirms throwing his arms around both yours and Remus’s shoulders as the six of you walk out of the shack.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
